Problem: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{3} & {-2} \\ {4} & {2} \\ {-2} & {3}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rr}{2} & {-2} \\ {2} & {1} \\ {1} & {-2}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Explanation: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{3}-{2} & {-2}-{-2} \\ {4}-{2} & {2}-{1} \\ {-2}-{1} & {3}-{-2}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{1} & {0} \\ {2} & {1} \\ {-3} & {5}\end{array}\right]}$